Human
by Nobuyuki27
Summary: Second story in What If! Series. Look through the eyes of our favorite and lovable captain his final moments. *spoilers* I could not find a category for Star Trek Into Darkness so I went with ST-2009. Subtle MxM pairing. P.S Certain person is not coming back...


*One – Shot*

Warnings – Character death, subtle MxM, STID spoilers

Disclaimer – I do not own Star trek in anyway.

Hey guys, so I'm back! This is my second What if! Series. I came up with this idea when I was listening to 'Human' cover by Kurt and Austin.

I knew from the moment that something bad was going to happen as I landed in Enterprise's cell with Scotty and Carol. "LET US OUT NOW!" I yelled to one of the ensign who quickly obeyed my order. At that moment, the Enterprise rocked furiously. I quickly, along with Scotty dragged Carol to the Sickbay. Carol was handed off as I heard, "Good to see you, Jim." Bones commented calmly behind me. "Bones! You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?" I exclaimed in shock as I thought Spock did this. Bones must have read my mind as he said, "I've got Khan's crew." He pointed over to the other side of the sickbay, hidden out of sight.

I gaped. "Son of a bitch…" I was pleased and a bit shocked that Spock was able to pull off this stunt. Suddenly my Enterprise lurched and the sounds of her system slowly failing echoed loudly in my head. I panicked, not my girl as I rushed out and made my way to the engine room. Scotty dashed neared me as we made our way with Enterprise swerving side to side. Seeing the bridge leading to down, we hurried across but at that moment, it tilted sideway and nearly falling off, I managed to grab Scotty and the railing in one swoop.

I could feel the strain being put on my body as I tried to hold on. Suddenly, I slipped and Chekov was there holding on. I laughed happily, "Chekov, don't let go." We finally cambered on and ran down to the wrap core. Scotty blabbed about core, redirecting and manual switch but I wasn't listening; my only concern was the Enterprise. Chekov left halfway to make way to the manual switch. Scotty and I dashed on. As we arrived there, a female voice sounded, "Core misaligned. Danger." Scotty panicked, "No,no,no,no!" I snapped, "WHAT?!"

"The housings are misaligned!" replied Scotty as he furiously glanced over the readings. "There's no way we can redirect the power!" he continued on. Scotty wearily turned around and spoke tiredly, "The ship's dead, sir. She's gone." 'Not if I can help it' I thought bitterly as I barked. "No, she's not." I ignored the call of wait Jim! My world narrowed and the only thing I thought of was saving my girl. "If we go in there, we'll die! Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us!" Scotty made a final desperate call. I opened the door as I heard Scotty saying that he will do it. I halted and looked at him, "No you're not." I whispered softy as I knocked him out.

After making sure, Scotty was secure, I went in the chamber. Already I could feel the radiation entering and with the damages before, I almost collapsed but the thoughts of my crew, no, my family flashed though my head and steeling myself, I continued on. The tunnel seems to go on forever but eventually I made to the heart of my girl and looking up, I could see the housings out of align. Climbing ever so slowly, with every labour breath, I kept on going at the thought of everyone important to me will all survive this even at the cost my life. Feeling faint but I finally reached the housings and I stared at it, pondering on what to do. Breathing in of what could be my last, I jumped and heel kick the housing but it didn't budge; not giving up I gave a couple more kicks and it snapped in its place. Instantly, it gave out a surge of power, blasting me backward. I immediately went unconscious.

Opening my eyes mins later, I was at the door of the chamber, wondering myself how did I get here. Not a min later, Spock came into my sight. Grimacing, I slowly shut the second door behind me. Spock knelt in front of me. 'Separated by a bloody glass door' I thought in my head as I hacked weakly. "H-How's our ship?" I asked weakly and Spock hitched. "Out of danger, Captain." I smiled feebly, "Here I am in this death chamber and you still call me captain." I joked. Heartache flashed through Spock. "Ca-Jim, you saved the crew." He stared at me forlorn and I, not wanting my final moments to be like this so I coughed, "You used what he wanted against him. That's a nice move." "It is what you would have done" was the reply. "And this…this is what you would have done" I responded back. Already I can feel my body slowing down and my hands were all so pale white. At the sight, I whimpered, "I'm scared, Spock…Help me not be." I nearly cried at the look of Spock's face when he replied, "I do not know, right now, I'm failing." There were unshed tears in Spock's eyes as he moved his left hand to the door, positioning it in a shape that I knew well. I, painfully moved my hand in a similar position as I whispered, "I want you to know why I couldn't let you die…why I went back for you…" Spock whispered back sadly, "Because you are my friend and even more than that, my t'hy'la." A tear made its way down Spock's face as he whispered t'hy'la. I felt joy and happiness as I finally pressed my pointer and middle fingers together against the door. Slowly I faded and the sight of my hand drooping slowly. My remaining thought as I closed my eyes for the last time was 'I cherish thee, Spock'


End file.
